Thomas Potter and the Chamber of Secrets
Parody of the 2002 fantasy film, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Cast *Harry Potter: Thomas (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Hermione Granger: Mavis (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Ron Weasley: Percy (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Arthur Weasley: Edward (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Oliver Wood: Oliver (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Katie Bell: Kitana (Mortal Kombat) *Madam Pomfrey: Caroline (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Nearly Headless Nick: Kamen Rider Wizard *Basilisk: Vinnie (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Cornelius Fudge: The Pack Foreman (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Millicent Bulstrode: ??? *Irma Pince: ??? *James Potter: Stepney (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Lily Potter: Lady (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Mr. Mason: Grey (Sheep & Wolves) *Mrs. Mason: Bianca (Sheep & Wolves) *Hedwig the Owl: ??? *Vincent Crabbe: 'Arry (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Marcus Flint: Ice (Hocus Pocus) *Seamus Finnigan: Duck (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Gregory Goyle: Bert (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Colin Creevey: Bill/Ben (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Scabbers the Rat: Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) *Professor Pomona Sprout: Madame Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary friends) *Moaning Myrtle: Marilyn Piquel (Bonkers) *Neville Longbottom: Neville (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Penelope Clearwater: ??? *Pansy Parkinson: ??? *Hannah Abbot: ??? *Gilderoy Lockhart: Bulgy (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Angelina Johnson: ??? *Rubeus Hagrid: Harvey (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Armando Dippet: ??? *Ernie Macmillan: Sir Handel (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Lee Jordan: ??? *Mr. Borgin: ??? *Justin Finch-Fletchley: ??? *Young Rubeus Hagrid: ??? *Lucius Malfoy: Spencer (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Fawkes the Phoenix: ??? *Aragog: Jeff the Spider (Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy) *King's Cross railway station security guard: ??? *Severus Snape: Diesel (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Argus Hilch: George (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Filius Flitwick: Fergus (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Minerva McGonagall: Lady Hatt (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Mr. Granger: King Gregory (The Adventures of Gummi Bears) *Mrs. Granger: ??? *Ms. Morris: Sylvester the Cat (Looney Tunes) *Tom Marvolo Riddle (aka Lord Voldemort): Diesel 10 (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Albus Dumbledore: The Thin Clergyman (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Susan Bones: Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper) *Dobby the Elf: Skarloey (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Draco Malfoy: Duncan (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Ginny Weasley: Rosie (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Percy Weasley: Arthur (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Fred Weasley: Donald (Thomas the Tank Engine) *George Weasley: Douglas (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Molly Weasley: Molly (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Vernon Dursley: D199 (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Petunia Evans-Dursley: Frankie (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Dudley Dursley: Smudger (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Draco's Serpensortia snake: S.C.Ruffey (Thomas the Tank Engine) Gallery Chickens to School (Thomas).jpg|Thomas as Harry Potter PercyandHarold11.png|Percy as Ron Weasley Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Hermione Granger It'sEdwardandGordon56.png|Edward as Arthur Weasley Molly'sSpecialSpecial89.PNG.png|Molly as Molly Weasley Arthur the LMS Tank Engine.jpeg|Arthur as Percy Weasley Donald in Douglas from Thomas and Friends.png|Donald and Douglas as Fred and George Weasley ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail61.png|Rosie as Ginny Weasley Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Gilderoy Lockhart MrDuncanDropsaClanger18.png|Duncan as Draco Malfoy GordonAndSpencer19.png|Spencer as Lucius Malfoy George (Steamroller).png|George as Mr. Argus Filch PopGoestheDiesel26.png|Diesel as Professor Severus Snape images (13).jpeg|The Thin Clergyman as Professor Albus Dumbledore LadyHattCGIpromo.png|Lady Hatt as Professor Minerva McGonagall NevilleModel.png|Neville as Neville Longbottom Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Seamus Finnigan Bill and Ben.png|Bill and Ben as Colin Creevey Dennis the Diesel.jpeg|Dennis as Dean Thomas Oliver'sFind64.png|Oliver as Oliver Wood Iron Arry and Iron Bert.jpg|'Arry and Bert as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle MrsCaroline.jpg|Caroline as Madam Pomfrey Fergus.jpg|Fergus as Professor Filius Flitwick NotABadDayForSirHandel31.png|Sir Handel as Ernie Macmillan MainSkarloeyModel1.png|Skarloey as Dobby MainD199RWS.png|D199 as Vernon Dursley Smudger.png|Smudger as Dudley Dursley Lady (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Lady as Lily Potter Stepney the Bluebell Engine.png|Stepney as James Potter MainDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Tom Marvolo Riddle/Lord Voldemort MainFrankieCGI.png|Frankie as Petunia Dursley Category:Thomas parodies Category:Thomas/Harry Potter